A Shadow's Truth
by Ranger ari
Summary: This takes place during the years in which Aragorn and Gandalf hunted for Gollum. An Envoy of Rangers are sent to Mirkwood to track Gollum, but shadows are deepening into the very souls of the Firstborn. Soon, no one can be trusted inside the forest depth


A/N: Sorry I didn't get an author's note up earlier. To help confusion, if you read the timeline in the appendices of Return of the King, you'll see there is a period of eight years before in which Gandalf and Aragorn searched everywhere for Gollum. (I'm assuming this includes some of the Rangers, since Aragorn is their captain.) This little fic takes place around the end of the eighth year, through the point of view of an elven Ranger. I know, it sounds like a Mary Sue in the making, but this is not, I repeat, NOT a romance! Just some good- natured Gollum hunting and spider bashing!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, save any Rangers you don't recognize.  
  
The night was alive with movement. Trees spoke to one another in their ancient tongues, creatures of the night paced restlessly just out of sight. I glanced up to find myself in the eaves of a great forest, one that only the dream paths could hold. The rhythm of this place of shadow and starlight called to anyone who would listen, and I was soon swept up in the music of the dark, leaping silently from tree to tree in anticipation of something unknown as the forest surrounded me. A thread of blackness shrouded my sight for a moment, but I paid it no heed. The trees were singing, like they always do in elven dreams, and I gleefully joined in their ageless tune.  
  
But the darkness persisted, and I lost sight of the welcoming warmth of the stars, and tumbled out of the branches of the trees, hurtling toward the dark that had consumed my senses. The ground didn't come, and I was still falling, into the earth itself. I thrashed and gasped for air, but something was pushing me farther into the void. No elf could stand a confined area for long, and I cried out in despair,  
  
"No, no! Bring back the light!"  
  
I was still screaming when the world came into focus again, or at least the stray locks of my captor's hair that were dangerously close to my face. I snarled and kicked in sheer panic, and the man doubled back in pain, but did not release his grip on my forearms.  
  
"Ai, Arien," he grunted softly, and my weakened senses recognized my captain's voice.  
  
"Aragorn? What is happening? Get off of me," I managed to snap in one breath.  
  
"Your screams could have brought an army of wargs upon us, had you slept longer," the Ranger replied, carefully lifting his arms, allowing me to ease myself up. Panic threatened to consume me once more as I gazed upward and found nothing but darkness, but a small voice of reason pushed the fear aside. The sky is clouded, it stated, and you are safe with your people. I lowered my eyes to find the familiar figures of the small camp of slumbering Rangers gathered nearby.  
  
"Never have I heard an elf shriek so loudly, or any warg for that matter," Halbarad commented lightly from the other side of camp. From the dim light of our only fire, I could not make out Halbarad's features, though my keen hearing picked up his underlying tone of uneasiness.  
  
"Naught disturbed me, only a dream," I replied, hoping to settle the other Ranger's nerves. My own were another matter entirely. I shook my head slightly, as if to brush off the last shreds of darkness that still clung to me.  
  
"Arien." I raised my eyes and found Aragorn's questioning gaze. My captain's eyes told me that he knew something else was amiss, though it did not surprise me. It was difficult to hide anything from one who has lived in the company of elves nearly all of his life.  
  
"I know not what came to me, only that it brings warning," I murmured, rising to my feet. Aragorn grunted quietly and raked a hand through a mass of tousled hair. I resisted the temptation to mimic his gesture of frustration and instead drew my thoughts back to the dream. "I believe the threat of Mordor grows, but I am not certain."  
  
"Valar," Aragorn swore quietly, rising as well. Halbarad threw an amused glance my way before returning to his bedroll, and despite all circumstances, I bit back a grin. The day Estel stopped agonizing was the day the Anduin would flow backwards.  
  
"Aragorn, it was merely a nightmare. If you think it to be this foreboding, discuss it with Thranduil and his council when we arrive." Aragorn was silent, but stopped pacing in defeat.  
  
"It is your turn to lead the company," he informed me abruptly, wrenching my thoughts back from darkness and to the welcoming fire of the camp. "We should reach the borders of Mirkwood before evening falls tomorrow."  
  
I nodded, waiting for the Ranger to concede his watch to me. Then I realized that I knew better than to hope for the impossible. Positioning myself as discreetly as possible, I waited patiently as Aragorn shouldered his quiver and stepped forward. At once, his boot found mine, and he toppled to the ground with surprising grace for a mortal.  
  
"I shall take this watch Aragorn, since you are overcome with fatigue," I said pleasantly, slipping a few arrows out of his quiver. The Ranger murmured something akin to a curse but lay still, revealing at last his well-concealed exhaustion. I prayed silently that Aragorn would sleep this night, and leapt into the waiting trees to take my watch.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
The sun was at my back as Giler charged up the crest of a hill with a snort of triumph. The hill had not been steep, but that did not stop my prideful horse prancing in the glory of completing the climb. Smoothing his tousled mane, I gazed absently at the edge of the forest of Mirkwood, less than a league away. The sun blinded me when I twisted around, but my elven ears could hear the resounding thunder of the approaching company of Rangers. Spurring Giler down the hill, I kept my eyes on the edge of the forest, searching for a sign of the elven guard that patrolled the borders of the forest.  
  
Fortunately, I lifted my gaze from the trees in time to notice a rider racing towards us from the east. The rider did not stop his charge, though he should have seen my darkened form against the setting sun. Giler snorted uneasily, and went still, watching the newcomer with interest. When he was within mortal hearing distance, I called,  
  
"Rider!"  
  
The horse halted mere feet from us, and his rider replied, "Speak quickly, do you know of a company of Rangers traveling eastward?"  
  
"I lead them," I stated, keeping my voice neutral. The man, for it was indeed a man, was clad in heavy grey robes, and a rather large wide brimmed hat shielded his face from my sight. "What business do have with the Wildsmen?"  
  
"I wish to speak with your captain, if you do not perceive me as a threat," the rider replied, removing his hat and revealing a face any Ranger knew well.  
  
"Mithrandir!" The wizard smiled at my outburst, and turned his gaze to the west.  
  
"Your company arrives."  
  
I heard the familiar earthquake of hoofbeats before the Rangers appeared at the crest of the hill. I drew a long breath and whistled as loudly as my lungs would allow. At once, the wild storm of horses slowed at Aragorn's signal, halting before us in a flurry of upset earth. His face broke into a wide grin at the sight of the wizard.  
  
"Well met, Aragorn," Gandalf said before the man could speak, "I have urgent news, brought to me by the Wood Elves."  
  
Estel's face immediately sobered. It was well known that a creature named Gollum was the purpose of our journey. Gollum had been hunted tirelessly by Rangers for at least seven years, quite a long time by mortal standards, if Mithrandir and Aragorn had been searching. Why the Rangers were hunting this creature no one knew, save Gandalf and our captain.  
  
"A scouting party near the western border of Mirkwood has picked up a trail, though an old one. There is no doubt, however, that this track was made by the creature we seek," Gandalf reported bluntly, earning sharp breaths of relief from all who could hear him. "However," he continued, "A request for a scouting party has been made, for they are hard pressed for warriors within the forest's borders."  
  
Aragorn nodded and lowered his eyes, his face taking its usual expression of deep thought. Under any other circumstances Halbarad would have taken the moment to inform the company rather loudly that their captain was making a decision of upmost importance and bow his head in mock respect, awaiting Aragorn's command. This time Halbarad was silent, discerning the tense mood of the wizard and the Ranger. At last Aragorn spoke.  
  
"Five of this company may stay to fulfill the Wood Elf king's request, for the time being. Halbarad will lead the remaining company west, where we are needed," he instructed, referring to the region of the Shire, a land inhabited by a strange little folk called hobbits, of which I had heard only tales.  
  
A piercing, and, though he refused to admit it, regal gaze met mine. I let loose a silent string of curses, and Giler snorted nervously, sensing my thoughts.  
  
"Arien and I will lead the company to Mirkwood."  
  
"Yes, captain," I consented, settling into a relatively comfortable foul mood.  
  
"And so an adventure begins," Halbarad commented, and the tension previously looming over the company disappeared with the sun's light.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
It was an hour before sunrise, and the piles of cloth and sword were beginning to stir, restless and ready for another wild ride back west. Eosund, a younger of the wildsmen, paced the perimeter of the large camp, eager for the dawn. As I began to gather my pack, I prayed his energy would last the day, for it would be a treacherous ride to the heart of Mirkwood. Thalionsul stirred slightly in his sleep nearby, and as if on cue, Manlonde and Kalgaren began to wake beside him. A small dark form appeared from the western hillside, signaling Aragorn's return from his watch. Long ago, Halbarad and I had made a game out of our captain's sporadic sleeping habits whenever we had the chance. From appearance it seemed Aragorn rarely slept in the presence of others, and when he did, pipeweed was exchanged in a frenzy of won and lost wagers, Halbarad and Eosund usually victorious.  
  
"Is all well?" Aragorn inquired abruptly from my elbow, demonstrating his elvish ability to surprise one of the Firstborn, even if they were preoccupied at the time.  
  
"All is well," I muttered, more than slightly annoyed. "We are nearly prepared to ride," I reported, indicating the four weary Rangers rising to their feet. Before my captain could reply I spoke of something that had been troubling me, "Aragorn, why must I accompany you to Mirkwood? I would be of better use protecting the Shire, and you know this."  
  
"Peace," Aragorn interrupted before I could continue, "As you well know, darkness has befallen the realm of the Wood Elves. Thranduil and his people are slow to trust others not of their kingdom, and are quite wary of mortals. The presence of an elf would ease. certain tensions that might arise."  
  
"But what of your elven companion?" I inquired, referring to the prince of Mirkwood that Aragorn had befriended long ago. It was well known within the company of Rangers that our captain and one of Thranduil's sons had forged a friendship, however unlikely and difficult such a task would be.  
  
"To his kind, he is young still," Aragorn replied, "I do not think he will hold much sway over the company, prince or not."  
  
"And I will?"  
  
"Have hope, Arien," Aragorn retorted, and raised his voice to include the company. "Mount up, the dawn approaches."  
  
Several cries of enthusiasm broke the still morning air, and in a rush of hooves and boots, the Wildsmen were on their drowsy horses, awaiting command. My heart swelled with pride at the sight of the rugged company, true warriors though they did not look it. Giler seemed to read my thoughts, like always, and as soon as I was on his back he reared, pawing the sky as if challenging the plains before us.  
  
"Giler's right, let us depart!" Halbarad shouted to his men. At once they turned and ran to the west, leaving us behind to take the eastern road to Mirkwood.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Okay, as you can see, I'm not very good at names and have very little knowledge of the languages of Gondor and Rohan, so if you know any names or have any ideas please e-mail me. Thank you *bows to wonderful intelligent people *  
  
If you don't know who anybody is, Manlonde, Kalgaren, and Thalionsul are mine, but Halbarad makes an appearance in the Return of the King. Haven't read it? read it!! 


End file.
